Resident Evil RP Wikia:General Rules
Hello, human. Before you go into this place, I must address a few rules. Even though I expect you to be perfect, you are only human, so you make mistakes, just keep it to were it wont be a problem. and I wont have to deal with you. Wiki Rules # Be respectful to others, treat others how you would like to be treated. # Give constructive criticism (Saying a character is just bad without saying how they could work on it, will not help, nobody will be happy with this.) # Do NOT upload artwork made by an artist without their permission. # It is Wikia Law that all users must be 13 or older to have an account. If you are below the age of 13 and someone provides proof, you WILL be blocked until you become 13. # Due to certain reasons, we do not allow new alt profiles. Any and all Alts are to be reported to the staff and closely monitored. As such, if a User currently has an Alt is must be registered with us on a list of known Alts, and no new Alts are allowed after this date. Any new Alternate Profiles made after Jan 25 2016 will be banned. Character Page Rules Note, these are the basic general rules for OC creation and management, this is the page that deals with these rules in depth, so check that page for more detail. # All characters are recommended to not be invincible, however if very powerful should at least have a weakness that isn't too insane. # Character Art is not required, but a reference for Appearance is at the very least recommended. # To roleplay in chat, you need at least one character '''(Original character, not something from another intellectual property) # If the character is considered too overpowered, it will be placed in the Candidates for deletion category for the requisite one month grace period to be fixed. # Characters must be a Minimum of Three Paragraphs long. # It is discouraged to have an OC be a direct blood relative of a Canon Character. Things like Sons, Sisters, and so on, while technically allowed are often not executed well. Clones, AU or Alternate Timeline Copies, weird genetic experiments, and other such relations to Canon Characters are also acceptable and usually a bit more fresh than being directly related. Cousins and distant cousins, especially when played for comedic effect, are often the least frowned upon. Chat Rules # No NSFW outside of PM (Sexual Content) # No spamming (No more than 3 lines of the same exact thing or similar) # No godmodding (Dodging everything, dealing out instant death hits, infinite healing items, etc) # Please respect and be kind to others. # Swearing is allowed, as long as it isn't directed towards anyone in the chat. # No controlling a character that is not yours without author(s) permission. # No headcanon without warning. (please state the headcanon beforehand and it will be considered by the community) # Strawpoll links are no longer allowed in chat. Sorry! # No Sockpuppets (Especially when banned.) # No excessive caps. No one needs that. # No Minmodding. (Telling other Users what to do in spite of the fact that you are just a User yourself, instead let the actual mods do their job) # When in an RP battle, use proper "You first" ettique, meaning, never complete and action preformed upon another Character. I.E. *Jeff stabs Wendy* is rude and in poor form as it takes power away from the person playing Wendy, however *Jeff '''tries to stab Wendy* or *Jeff moves '''to stab Wendy* is polite and sportsmanlike because it allows the OC to react as opposed to being simply acted upon. If you are the OC reacting, do not take advantage of the person acting upon you and constantly slither out of all attacks and or actions, be a good sport and occasionally let things hit your character where sensible. Also, small things like *Jeff pshes Wendy* do account to this rule, it usually can be looked over. # On a RP in Public Chat, don't Torture Characters, it may bother some other users. # Have fun! This is most important! Chat Warnings '''To Mods and Admins: The ability to police chat is a privilege given unto you by your fellow Users, abuse of such powers will not be tolerated in any way. No Exceptions. # Warning - You should stop what you're doing that is causing the problem. # Kick (After 2 Warnings) - Please follow the rules for the chat, we all just want to have a good time. # Ban (After 2 Kick) - First Ban will be up to three hours, consecutive offences after your first ban will lead to longer and longer bans up to and including three weeks until a total chat ban.